Smoke and Mirrors
by Lights321
Summary: A commission by the sweetest person alive, MalchutTFJPYaoiLover! She wanted a cute Smokescreen X Knockout fanfiction, so I delivered. Smut will be featured in the next chapter. MERRY FRAGGING CHRISTMAS FLUFFIES!


_Author-Chan: Oh my god, I am so sorry..._

_Angsty: *Pats Author-Chan on back* It's alright my dear. Merry Christmas, person who is reading this._

_Normal: So the challenge was:"__ A cute KnockoutXSmokescreen fic.__" Princess Lights is more of an intense interface writer, but she did try with this fic. Smut will be in the next chapter._

**WARNING! Since Princess Lights hates femmes and OC's, she's gunna be bashing both in this chapter. There is a attempted rape and that's about all the sensitive material. The rest is just kiddie porn. Transformers does not belong to me. It is a property of Hasbro.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Smokescreen walked down to the lecture hall, his steps slow and dragged out like a pouting sparklings. Sometimes, life in the Cybertronian Academy Guard was so fragging _boring_. Personally Smokescreen would have preferred watching an energon filter drip then listen to an old retired crankshaft drone about how energon consumption was important.

C'mon, Smokescreen longed for the _action_, the good stuff! Swinging from a perch and crashing through an window sounded awesome. Punching a badie in the jaw was even better. He wasn't blessed with an awesome frame to sit and listen for Primus' sake!

Smokescreen had a destiny he wasn't waiting for anybot to fulfill. He was destined for greatness, he knew this without even a single hitch. And now he had to go to a stupid lecture hall he probably didn't even need.

Smokescreen continued walking down the hall staring disinterestedly at the other bots that were running ahead of him toward their intended destination. Whatever. Let them run. Smokescreen intended to arrive late at his classroom with style.

Now relatively alone in the desolate corridor Smokescreen walked humming a little tune. A large servo came out of the dark hallway beside him and grabbed his jaw as it pulled Smokescreen roughly toward the owner of the rough servo. A stunning punch had Smokescreen gasping soundlessly as his frame went limp from the pain.

The young guard was completely discoordinated from the blows and fell to his knees. Two other bots grabbed his arms and held him firmly to the ground. Smokescreen struggled sluggishly, his processor still whirling from the sudden turn of events.

Snickers and mean low chuckles swarmed around him, and Smokescreen wondered if he wished for adventure a little too soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Knockout snarled at the trembling mech below him. The senior doctor stormed from the trainee nurse with a disgusted snort. The Aston Martin could not believe he was roped into the job of making sure that the rookies knew what they were doing. He was about to graduate for Primus sake! What more did this damned school want from him?

And now there was damaged equipment. Curtesy of the nurse dropping a beaker. Apparently a senior-about-to-graduate-doctor was a classroom gopher. Now he had to walk all the way from the Academy Medical Sector to the very edge of the Academy Guard where the storage room was located. He was occupying his thoughts on how to kill the nurse.

Overreaction? Maybe. But Knockout had the slagging _right_. He had worked his frakking tailpipe off to get into the Academy, and he sure as Pit didn't have any _mentor_. Knockout had zero patience nor tolerance for idiots, so why in the world did they choose him to oversee the dumbest of the dumb?

Simple. He was a good medic. Slag the rest and character scrap.

As Knockout was pondering the most creative way to castrate the nurse, he found himself at storage quicker then he would admit. Punching in the code to open the door he suddenly heard a loud cry of pain from a darkened hallway. Normally, he would have shrugged, grabbed what he needed, and walked out of the scene with _style_. And _exactly_ in that order.

But Knockout was in a horrible mood and needed to vent some stress. The Academy did not tolerate infightings. If somebot got hurt of damaged, Knockout could say that he was defending a helpless comrade, or whatever the scrap.

Knockout activated his circular chainsaws and revved them quietly. Silently creeping toward where the muffled crys emerged, the darkness of the hallways could not cloud his nearly insane grin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Smokescreen had his optics tightly closed and did his best to hold in his pained yelps. The three other femmes laughed every time he let out a cry of pain.

"Stupid fragging stuck-up. Where's your confidence now?" A feminine voice hissed in his audio. Another punch in the stomach.

"Aw, look at him whimper like a little glitch." A slap to the faceplates and a hard punch to the chest. Smokescreen barely withheld a howl as his spark chamber was jolted.

"Speaking of which... Sky, what do we do with glitches?" There was now a slender servo tenderly stroking the side of his faceplates.

"Why, we frag them of course. Stardust, do your job. You're the one who has a spike."

Smokescreen's optics widened. Oh no. Oh no, no, n_o, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_... He didn't want to get raped!

Smokescreen started struggling with renewed vigor, but there was something wrong with his frame. He felt weak and sluggish. The two other femmes held him down so that his aft was in air. A servo traced his interface panel.

"You know, I normally enjoy fragging my trine, but I have a feeling you're sealed."

Smokescreen had started to cry softly. He didn't want this. He didn't want his first time to be like this. Smokescreen had never whored himself around because he wanted his first time to be with someone special. But now he was going to lose that as well through this rape.

A slim finger inserted itself in a seam between his leg and hip. It was a switch that manually opened his interface equipment. His valve cover opened, dry as bone.

"Oh, you're gunna feel so-"

The femme never got to finish her sentence. There was a sudden roar of chainsaws and the femme behind him let out a scream of pain and horror. Smokescreen took advantage of the situation and wrenched himself out of the hold the other femmes had him in, and curled up against the wall sobbing.

The chainsaw was still whirling and Smokescreen saw the occasional glow of insane red optics lighting up with glee. The other femmes were already starting to scream and Smokescreen heard the sickening sound of a clear blade slicing through mech flesh. The sound was gradually fading and Smokescreen realized that the mech was probably chasing the femmes down the hall. Smokescreen felt his processor dip and swing and he fumbled for coherency. Smokescreen did manage to snap back his interface panel into its proper position, and he tried to stand up while leaning against the wall.

A cool servo grasped his and Smokescreen went very still. He could make out a red plating from this angle, but not much. The hand grasping his pulled him up and mostly dragged him toward the light. Smokescreen blinked as the unrelenting shades of brightness assaulted his optics. Turning toward his saviour to opened his mouth to say his thanks before he stopped, his mouth still gaping.

Wow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Knockout tsk'ed as he shook his hands clean. He always hated how dirty his servos after slicing through plating with his saws. But it was worth it to see those half-cocked, two credit, dirty pleasure drone femmes scream... His optics darkened as he thought about how close he was to witnessing a rape.

Malicious seduction was one thing. Rape was a whole another thing. He got a dark smirk thinking how loud the femme screamed as he sliced her spike off just before she penetrated the mech below her. The other femmes were lucky they only got away with missing limbs.

Knockout would pay, he knew this. But the board would understand. He was one of the most brilliant (and violent) medical students here, and rape was a number one cause of felony. Remembering the young mech he had saved he turned toward the bot standing beside him, their servos still intertwined.

Knockout took one look at the innocent faceplates, mostly white plating, dreamy energon blue optics and raised an optic brow.

Huh. The mech was cute. They stood approximately the same height and the mechs optics were adorable.

Alright, so what if the mech was almost raped. Knockout saw a good frag before his optics and he wasn't exactly the kind of mech to say no.

The young mechs optics suddenly flickered and he went swooning toward the floor. Knockout quickly grabbed the young guard before he made contact with the hard ground. The white mech grinned up to him weakly.

"Hey...thanks...name's Smokescreen..."

Knockout blinked. That was certainly an interesting name.

"Well, my name's Knockout. I-"

Before Knockout could continue, there were shouting voices and the sound of hysterical femmes. The medic snarled and instinctively held the young guard close to his chassis. Smokescreen's optics went wild with fear at the familiar sound of his near rapists, and Knockout saw the security guards appear before him. They pointed stun blasters at him and demanded him to put down the mech cradled within his arms.

Smokescreens optics flickered once again and he finally went into stassis. The last thing the young guard heard was the sound of Knockout giving a surprised shout.

**XXXXXXXX3 Day(ish) Time SkipXXXXXXXX**

Smokescreen sighed agitated as the doctor beside him insisted upon another scan. It had been about 3 days since his near rape, and he was pleased to say that things worked out for the best.

At first the authorities didn't believe that Knockout _wasn't_ a sociopathic killer due to the certain claims of three femmes. Fortunately, they tested to see that Smokescreen had an illegal paralysis/partway stassis drug injected into his body, and the drug was carried by one of the femmes. And of course, Smokescreen was the first to testify for Knockout's innocence. It helped that they had a judge who was the victim of a rape as well.

The femmes were thrown into the stockades to await their punishment and Smokescreen spent some time at the hospital. He was back to his quirky self, and he had a continuous guest. Mainly by the name of Knockout. Knockout had the smallest penalty possible, and he was on suspension from the Academy for the total of 3 weeks. Smokescreen was just happy he had a person to keep him occupied while the hospital purged the drug out of his system.

However, the court still needed a whole confession to decide how they were going to deal with the three and insisted upon Knockout getting the scoop. Smokescreen seemed nervous around the gigantic courtroom and the authorities understood that the young guard needed to be as comfortable as possible in order to tell all the nitty-gitty details.

Personally Smokescreen was just happy he got to spend time with the handsome medic. He was also surprised that Knockout agreed readily when the court gave their orders. On the fourth day he was finally released form the hospital to meet up with the Aston martin.

Smokescreen all but ran out of his hospital berth as soon as he was given the clearance to leave. He later slowed to his pace to a leisurely stroll as soon as he neared the exit. No need to look like an inexperienced nerd who never spoke with an possible love interest.

Meanwhile Knockout was leaning against the hospital waiting for the young guard. He knew that this was meant to be kept strictly professional, and he was supposed to help Smokescreen through his traumatization. Knockout was about to graduate anyway, he was technically already a doctor already, so he knew how to help Smokescreen cope and tell Knockout what he needed to hear.

But...

_The guard was so cute..._

The Aston Martin turned his head and saw Smokescreen walking out, turning his head to and fro, looking for him. Knockout smiled and waved toward Smokescreen. The guard transformed and raced up to Knockout. Transforming into his bi-pedal mode, Smokescreen ginned up to the red medic. "So, what's the plan?"

Knockout smiled back. "I was thinking about energon at Malchut's. What about you? Have any complaints?"

Smokescreen shook his head wildly. "None at all! Let's go!"

Knockout shook his head as he hid a smirk. The guards attitude made him want to grin like an idiot every time he heard his voice. Transforming, he led Smokescreen to the designated cafe.

As usual, it was open and there were bots sparsely populating around the room. The two entered the building and went to the cash register. There sat the cafe owner and waitress. She was an mostly orange femme with bright blue optics and had various patches of green, pink and blue decorating her frame. Around her waist was a belt hanging from the weight of various figurines. Knockout would never figure out her obsession with trying to hook up Megatronus and Orion pax.

"Hello! Welcome to Malchut's! How can I help you!?" She cheerfully said aloud.

Knockout rolled his optics. "I come here every other week Malchut, why do you still treat me like a new customer?"

She playfully narrowed her optics at him."You pay don't you? Therefore you are labeled as an official customer in my book! It's protocol to greet bots in this- Ohhhh! Who's the cutie behind you?"

Smokescreen squeaked and walked back a bit. He did not expect to be cornered in like that. Knockout wrapped his arm around Smokescreen's waist. "Don't even think about it Malchut. You have a mechfriend don't you?"

It was Malchut who rolled her optics this time. "Yeah, yeah. Why don't you just hump him here in the open already? Just to clarify he's yours? Here's your ticket, your tables in the corner over there."

Knockout nodded, took the ticket and pulled Smokescreen over be a servo. Just before they went out of audio shout, Malchut leaned over and whispered loudly enough for the entire cafe to hear. "Remember! If you have a femme, name her after me!"

Smokescreen blushed and waved goodbye to the femme at the front counter. Seating the two of them at a table far from prying optics, Knockout leaned his helm on his servo. "So."

Smokescreen didn't say anything, his vocalizer seemed to be constricted form embarrassment. Knockout seemed to notice and laughed softly as he waved a servo at the guard. "Oh, don't mind Malchut. She's a major tease, but you'll see her inner sweetheart soon enough."

Smokescreen managed to laugh as well, and it wasn't forced.

Knockout leaned forward, his demeanour suddenly serious. "Now, about what happened that day in the hallway. Do you mind telling me what exactly happened?"

Smokescreen's optics widened as he nodded. He could do this... It was Knockout. Even if he didn't really know this bot very well, Smokescreen knew in his spark he could trust him. Taking a huge vent, Smokescreen began with great detail what had happened that day in the hallway.

Knockout never once let his optics stray from Smokescreens, and the young guard was grateful. He felt as if their optic contact was lending him strength to continue.

When Smokescreen got to the part where they had wrenched open his interface panel, his vocalizer faltered. Knockout reached out an servo and grasped the guards. Smokescreen squeezed back and gave a shuddering vent. Knockout stroked his digit on top of Smokescreens servo. "It's alright Smokescreen. You don't have to continue if you don't want to. We've made enough progress today."

Smokescreen was tempted to take Knockout on his offer, but he knew that if he didn't give the whole story, the femmes might be given a lesser punishment, and Knockout could be imprisoned for attempted murder.

And... Smokescreen didn't want that because... well...

Shaking his head, he continued telling Knockout what had happened, their servos never letting go of each other even as Malchut came totting up with two cubes that were modified to be sweetened.

As soon as he had finished he looked down toward the ground. Smokescreen felt dirty and uncomfortable, but there was also some sort of weight lifted off his chassis. Knockout was enraged beyond reason. How dare they? How dare they attempt to rape a sealed mech?

Knockout grabbed Smokescreen's servo in a hard grip and lifted it toward his chassis, directly over his spark chamber. Pressing the startled guards servo his his chest, he whispered harshly. "_Don't you dare ever think you aren't special. Do not let anybot tell you that you are not whom you say you are._"

Smokescreen's optics widened as he gazed at the medic holding his servo so harshly yet tender... The guards mouth split into a grin.

"I don't need you to tell me that KO! Of course I'm special! I'm destined for greatness after all!"

Knockout was surprised for a moment before his faceplates split into a relieved smile. Oh Primus, how he had hoped that the guard would spring back like this.

Smokescreen wasn't done yet. "And besides, did you think one tiny assault could ever defeat me? I'm Smokescreen!"

Knockout let out a laugh. And finally came a bot who could match him in his ego.

The two spent the next hour laughing and joking sharing experiences and funny stories. Knockout in that time realized that he didn't actually lust for the guard. He was actually... falling for him a bit.

Smokescreen and Knockout eventually realized that they had to leave, it was already late. That and Malchut told them to take their 'foreplay' into their homes.

Smokescreen glanced shyly at the medic through the corner of his optic, his faceplates heating up the slightest bit. "So... could we do this some other time? We both seemed to fun."

Knockout smiled at the guard. "I'd like that."

With a timing that was so synchronized that it could have been rehearsed, Smokescreen and Knockout's lips met in a shy kiss. After a moment, when both noticed that the other wasn't going to pull away, the guard wrapped his arms around the medic's neck, and Knockout held Smokescreen's hips.

While the two were in a kiss, Malchut leaned over her corner and gave a tiny squeal as she caught the two in a lip-lock. She urgently tapped the shoulder of a femme nursing a cube of high grade as she was bent over her data pad.

The other femme raised her head and caught an optic full of the two kissing. She rolled her eyes and went back to her datapad. This particular femme was royal purple and black with hostile red optics. Her frame type was simple and she was currently researching the planet 'Earth' for a school project. Her name...

"Oh my goodness Lights, I told you that they were totally a pair! I told you! So _cute_!" Malchut squeaked quietly while shaking the shoulder of the black femme.

Lights rolled her optics as she let her mouth quirk into a tiny hidden smile. But the smile quickly faded as her optics glanced over her datapad.

"Hey Malchut."

"Yeah?"

"What's Christmas?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Authur-Chan: To be continued! The next chapter will feature smut, and the closing stages!_

_Angsty: Merry Christmas fluff lovers!_


End file.
